Edwin Jarvis (Earth-616)
, and the Mighty Avengers; head of Avengers Support Crew | Relatives = Mrs. Jarvis (mother, presumably deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Tower, formerly Avengers Mansion, New York, New York and Hydrobase | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Butler, former Canadian Royal Air Force to pilot | Education = University graduate | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 #59 | HistoryText = Edwin Jarvis was the butler in the employ of millionaire inventor and industrialist Anthony Stark and worked in Stark's mansion in midtown Manhattan. Apparently, Jarvis originally served Stark's parents, Howard and Maria Stark, and continued to work for Anthony after their deaths. Edwin Jarvis was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York, but during World War II, he ran away to join the Canadian Royal Air Force to fight for Britain against the Nazis as an underage pilot. It was during his time in England he picked up an upper class English accent. Returning to the United States, he found a position as butler. Jarvis was present at the mansion when the new team of superhuman adventurers, The Avengers, held their first meeting there. Tony Stark, who, in his identity of Iron Man was a founding member of the team, donated the mansion to the Avengers for their use as a headquarters and set up the Maria Stark Foundation to cover the team's operational expenses. Jarvis stayed on at the mansion, to act as the Avengers' principal domestic servant. Jarvis served the Avengers loyally since the very beginning of the team's history. His duties included the maintenance of the Avengers' quinjets and specialized equipment and the supervision of work crews repairing damage to the Avenger headquarters, as well as normal household duties such as preparing the Avengers' meals. There have been other members of the household staff to help Jarvis take care of such an enormous mansion, but Jarvis was the only servant who lived in the mansion itself. Years ago the Avengers enemy, Ultron, hypnotized Jarvis into helping him and the second Masters of Evil organization to capture the Avengers and Avengers Mansion. Under Ultron's control, Jarvis even briefly assumed the guise of the Crimson Cowl, which Ultron himself used to conceal his true identity. Ultron caused Jarvis to believe he had betrayed the Avengers of his own free will to procure money to pay his ailing mother's hospital bill. Consumed by guilt, Jarvis revealed the location of Ultron's lair to the Black Knight, thereby making possible the Avengers' rescue. The Avengers took the repentant Jarvis back into their service. Months later, Jarvis's memory cleared and he remembered that Ultron had hypnotized him into betraying the Avengers and told them so. When the fourth Masters of Evil organization, led by Baron Helmut Zemo, seized control of Avengers Mansion Mister Hyde brutally tortured Jarvis. The Avengers finally defeated the Masters of Evil, but the Mansion had been left in ruins, and Jarvis was hospitalized. As a result of Hyde's treatment of him, Jarvis was left 90% blind in his left eye and had to walk with a cane due to the damage to his right leg. Although he could have retired due to his injuries, Jarvis instead chose to return to his work with the Avengers. A short time after returning to work his leg injuries had healed, and Jarvis slowly recovered his vision in his left eye. When the Avengers temporarily disbanded due to a lack of active members, Jarvis was released from his duties until the team reassembled. During this time, Jarvis met and began dating Glory Garsen. Upon reassembling, the Avengers expanded their "ground crew" to include other non-superhuman job duties, of which Jarvis enjoyed a senior position as "Chief of Staff." At one point, the Ground Crew was brainwashed by the Red Skull's villainous Skeleton Crew into attacking the Avengers, they were easily stopped and freed from the Skeleton Crew's control. When the Avenger Crystal took up residence in the mansion with her daughter Luna, she brought with her a nanny, Marilla. The two became rivals over various domestic duties but over time became fond of one another. Eventually, the Avengers' Ground Crew was dismissed and Jarvis remained the sole domestic worker for the mansion once more. Later, Jarvis was relieved of duty when the Avengers disbanded again, this time presumably permanently due to the perceived death of many members by the entity known as Onslaught. Jarvis felt extremely displaced and sank into a depression, living off his pension from the Maria Stark Foundation. Even so, he helped his former ground crew member Fabian Stankowicz deactivate his Protectorate robots, who were meant to replace the Avengers, but had gone renegade. When the Avengers returned and reassembled, Jarvis also returned to service, with a renewed sense of duty. Jarvis later revealed that he had been sponsoring a foreign child, Maria de Guadalupe "Lupe" Santiago, and had the opportunity to meet her in person as she came to New York for college. The Avengers soon discovered Lupe was the superhuman adventurer Silverclaw and was placed in Jarvis' sponsorship precisely because of his connection to the Avengers. Silverclaw aided the Avengers against the arms dealer Moses Magnum, and was later offered provisional membership in the group. Soon after this episode, Jarvis started a relationship with Spider-Man's aunt, May Parker. Jarvis continued to serve as butler for the Avengers until the breakdown of the Scarlet Witch that resulted in the destruction of the mansion and the final breakup of the team. When Captain America and Iron Man organized the New Avengers, Jarvis served the team in their Stark Tower headquarters. After the superhero Civil War, the New Avengers moved to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, while Iron Man's Mighty Avengers remained in Stark Tower. During the Skrull Invasion, Jarvis was replaced by a Skrull. This Skrull put a Skrull virus into all Stark Enterprises technology, which deactivated them. The Helicarrier was downed, all of Iron Man's suits started to shut down and every Stark Enterprise in the world was destroyed. After this, the virus opened the Raft and Cube prisons, releasing all the inmates. His agent also obtained access to Tony Stark's records on Robert Reynolds (The Sentry) in order to discover his weaknesses, as the Skrulls were unable to duplicate his powers because its limits were unknown even to Stark. He later approached Maria Hill on the destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in the middle of the ocean and told her to surrender along with her crew. She used a Life Model Decoy in that spot as the real one escaped and detonated the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. During the fight between Veranke and Criti Noll's forces against the heroes and villains, The Skrull-Jarvis (who somehow survived the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier explosion) watched from Avengers Tower as the energy washed over hero, villain and Skrull alike. While holding Jessica Jones and Luke Cage's child, he commented that it did't matter if the Skrulls win or lose, so long as "God's" will was done. After the final battle, Jarvis was discovered alive and well in a skrull aircraft with numerous other individuals that were impersonated by the skrulls, prompting Jessica Jones to discover that her baby had been taken by the Skrull impostor. Jarvis later attended a support group meeting with the others who had been replaced by Skrulls. The Skrull Jarvis was eventually found in a hideout and was shot by Bullseye after returning the baby to Luke Cage. Like many of the Skrull victims, Jarvis was very surprised at all of the changes in the American legal system. Countless men and women possessing paranormal abilities and costumed identities. Jarvis refused to join the Dark Avengers and left. When literal chaos began affecting the Earth, Jarvis attempted to reach Thor in Oklahoma, only for the state to disappear. He is then approached by Hercules and Amadeus Cho, who desired him help in finding a new team of Avengers. According to the latter, Jarvis is shown to be the constant of the Avengers. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Jarvis is a good hand-to-hand combatant; He was a former boxing champion of the Royal Air Force for three years and had recieved military combat training and personal tutelage in unarmed combat by Captain America (Steve Rogers). Although he is in good health and physical condition, past injuries inflicted by the supervillain Mister Hyde may have hampered his fighting prowess. Strong Speaker Talented Cook Highly Experienced Butler | Strength = Edwin Jarvis possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Relatives Jarvis (Earth-616) Mrs. Jarvis was Edwin's beloved mother. | Notes = * Former citizen of the United Kingdom, now naturalized citizen of the United States with no criminal record * Not publicly known to have previously been The Crimson Cowl | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Humans